1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for granting access to restricted areas such as computers, doors, vehicles, or other areas to which access by a user is controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers and mobile telephones are currently used as equipment for carrying out transactions and for giving a signature of different types. Furthermore, computers are used to an ever greater degree to collect information with different degrees of confidentiality. It is often sufficient to log in with a password or a PIN code in order to subsequently be able to carry out transactions or to handle information during a limited period. That means that a terminal might be open for use by an unauthorized person if it is left unmonitored, or if it is stolen within a certain time from the time an authorized user logged in.
In order to prevent that, there are requirements for codes, or for the use of a magnetic card, or what is known as a “smart card” as a means of identification. One disadvantage of such systems is that the user often considers them as burdensome, and as a result often seeks to exploit shortcuts, which reduces the level of security.
One problem with codes is that they can be read by an eavesdropper unless the information has been encrypted, which can create a demand for particular software, hardware, or a password that is to be distributed such that it can be used by the user.
The present invention solves that problem and offers a method by which the identity of a user can be established with high security.